People will say we're in love
by Mussainu
Summary: Lo que menos querían era que la gente supiera que estaban enamorados.


**People will say we're in love**

**By: Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi y "People will say we´re in love" tampoco me pertenece pero la historia sí es de mi autoría.

**Resumen: **Lo que menos querían era que la gente supiera que estaban enamorados.

* * *

Soun y Genma solían sentarse por las tardes para discutir la inexistente relación que había entre sus hijos, con demasiada frecuencia para ser un par de personas que no debería de concernirles; considerando que probablemente estaban alargando algo que simplemente no iba a cumplirse.

Incluso, en una tarde calurosa jugando shogi, Soun comentó lo que ambos padres habían estado pensando desde hacía ya un par de años, que el supuesto compromiso que ya llevaba 4 años estaba estancado en la misma situación sin un final cercano.

—¿Saotome, no cree que deberíamos de cancelar el compromiso? Parece que esos dos están más que dispuestos a anular esa promesa entre nosotros. Akane no se casará con nadie que sea más débil que ella o que no tenga los conocimientos básicos de las artes marciales, así que sé que ella escogerá a un buen sucesor para nuestro Dojo. Ranma es un hombre atractivo al que no le faltan prometidas, podría casarse con Ukyo. –comentó como cierta vacuidad.

—Lo que dice es cierto Tendo, aunque, ¿No deberíamos de preguntarles a los muchachos qué es lo que piensan sobre esto?

—Creo que ya todos sabemos qué es lo que piensan. Desde el día en que ustedes llegaron, ellos han estado más que dispuestos a demostrar cuán descontentos están. Estaríamos haciéndoles un favor, Saotome.

—Puede ser verdad. –reflexionó, su mente divida entre la partida que se estaba llevando a cabo y el tema a tratar. —Nosotros los metimos en este lío, así que es nuestra responsabilidad arreglarlo. –Genma inspiró con profundidad soltando con un silencioso silbido el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. —¿Tendo, puedo considerar el ofrecimiento de su hija para casarse con mi hijo como nulo?

—Así es, Saotome. –asintió Soun con la misma seriedad que su contraparte.

—Perfecto. –exclamó Genma alzando su taza a medio llenar con té a modo de celebración. —¿Aún puedo venir de vez en cuando?

—Querido amigo, usted es más que bienvenido.

Chocaron las copas una única vez antes de sumirse nuevamente al juego de shogi que habían pospuesto.

El ánimo parecía haberse aligerado considerablemente gracias a ese acuerdo que se había hecho con tanta rapidez, eficiencia y desconocimiento de los involucrados sobre ese plan como cuando habían decidido unir ambas familias hacía ya tantos años.

La toma de decisiones meticulosa, pensada y repasada no era el fuerte de ninguno de esos hombres, así que no pensaron en las consecuencias de cancelar un trato que había estado creciendo, evolucionando y fortaleciéndose desde hacía cuatro años, alimentándose de todos esos pequeños detalles que hubieran desaparecido si Akane y Ranma no los guardaran tan queridamente (silenciosa y discretamente).

Tomada ya la decisión de dejar en paz a esos dos personajes principales en la vida familiar podían rendirse a la agradable sensación de pereza y vagancia que tanto ansiaban desde que habían cumplido los 50 años. Creían merecerse un buen descanso después de tantos años de planear, encubrir y elucubrar estrategias para lograr algo, que según ellos, podría obtenerse con un poco más de esfuerzo. El no tener la necesidad de estar preocupándose por lo que tendrían que hacer después era como haberse quitado una molesta y pesada piedra de la espalda.

—¿Cuándo deberíamos de decírselos? –preguntó Soun, meditando cuál debería de ser su siguiente movimiento en la partida. Colocaba la ficha en el tablero que había dibujado en su mente tratando siempre de poder adivinar cuál sería la respuesta de su amigo.

—Creo que mientras más pronto sea, mejor. Akane podrá relajarse y ponerse a pensar en otros hombres y mi estúpido hijo se pondrá histérico de felicidad.

—Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea hacerlo sin consultárselos antes. –por fin dejó la pieza de madera en uno de esos cuadritos, arrepintiéndose enseguida al ver el siguiente movimiento de Genma.

—Calma Tendo. ¿Es que todos esos fracasos no nos demuestran que esos dos _**no**_quieren estar juntos?

—Supongo que sí.

—Já, gané. –gritó Genma con una clara expresión de triunfo en su cara.

—Bien jugado, Saotome, bien jugado.

Kasumi apareció en la entrada del comedor cargando una charola con galletas de arroz. Siempre podía uno encontrarla limpiando algo, cocinando, remendando la ropa o arreglando los pequeños detalles que quedaban después de un enfrentamiento entre los barones de la familia Saotome. Era su naturaleza complaciente, o su actitud bondadosa, la que siempre ganaba la buena voluntad y opinión de los que la rodeaban. Cuando pequeña había sido la completa antítesis de lo que era ahora por lo que siempre que uno mencionaba las hazañas de Kasumi cuando era pequeña, nadie lo creía.

—Felicidades, tío Genma. –dejó la charolita en la mesa, tomando para sí una única galleta que mordisqueó distraídamente.

Desde que el Dr. Tofú le gritó, en uno de esos tan comunes ataques de falta de sentido común, que la amaba, ella se había mostrado ausente y distraída. El Dr. Tofú estuvo en estado de shock durante bastante tiempo hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que Kasumi no había dicho nada, sino que solo se había ruborizado de la forma más tierna y mirado hacia otro lado. Eso solo podía significar que la idea de tener la atención del Dr. Tofu no le parecía tan aberrante.

—Hija, el señor Saotome y yo tenemos planeado hacer un importante anuncio, ¿crees poder hacer una cena especial para tan importante ocasión?

—Oh, claro. ¿Estamos celebrando algo?

—No es una celebración en sí, pero creo que Ranma y Akane estarán más que felices de escuchar esto.

—Entonces será mejor que vaya a hacer las compras.

Tomó la canastita que siempre la acompañaba en sus idas al supermecado y partió con miles de recetas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Iba tan meditabunda que no se dio cuenta de que el joven médico estaba descansando enfrente de la clínica sin nada más que hacer, mas que hablar con una de las ancianas de su vecindario sobre nuevos ungüentos que le podrían ayudar para el dolor de sus articulaciones.

—Si me disculpa. –se excusó el médico para correr y alcanzar al objeto de su afecto. Después de haber hecho lo que nunca se habría sentido capaz de hacer, sentía una inmensa ligereza de espíritu que hacía mucho más fácil poder acercarse a Kasumi sin tartamudear. —Kasumi. –la llamó estando ya a su lado.

—Dr. Tofú. –las mejillas de Kasumi delataron la emoción que sentía de encontrarse con él.

Después de esa inusual confesión no había hablado con él sólo saludos cordiales cada vez que se encontraban en la calle.

—¿Vas de compras?

—Papá dijo que iba a hacer un importante anuncio en la cena.

—Si no es mucha molestia o imposición de mi parte, ¿podría acompañarte? Yo cargaría las bolsas pesadas. –se ofreció galantemente, aunque el movimiento indeciso de sus manos lo traicionaban.

—Oh, no podría hacer eso. Sería un placer que me acompañara pero no puedo dejar que cargue con mis compras. Además, ¿no se necesita su presencia en la clínica? Me sentiría inmensamente nerviosa si es que una emergencia sucediera y usted no estuviera ahí.

—Sería un placer poder ayudarte con las bolsas, ¿qué clase de caballero sería?, eso sería lo menos que podría hacer. Y sobre la clínica, creo que Makoto podría hacerse cargo si es que algo llegara a suceder.

El joven andrajoso que había llegado a la clínica del Dr. Tofú seis meses antes con heridas por todo el cuerpo sólo se había presentado como Makoto; no había dicho su apellido, su edad o qué era lo que lo llevaba tan malherido a Nerima. El Dr. después de haber curado sus heridas lo acogió en su casa, en el pequeño cuarto para invitados que nunca usaba.

El joven había demostrado un increíble conocimiento en cuanto al uso de hierbas y cómo curar varias heridas, por lo que su presencia en la clínica había logrado que fuera aceptado casi de forma inmediata entre la gente de ese lugar.

* * *

Mientras todas esas importantes conversaciones que los involucraban de manera inmediata tomaban lugar, los principales personajes de la historia (Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo) no tenían la menor idea de qué es lo que sucedía. Ellos seguían con esa rutina autoimpuesta para poder mantener las apariencias y no permitir que las personas ajenas se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía debajo de la superficie.

—Akane, juro que si no te detienes en este momento, me iré a casa solo. No creas que por que estás enojada iré a buscarte, y no me importará que estés perdida o lo que te pueda suceder.

—¿Y tú crees que me importa qué es lo que hagas? Por mí puedes irte a África.

—Hmmm puede que lo haga. Mientras más lejos me encuentre de ti, mejor.

—Idiota.

—Oh, qué maduro de tu parte, señorita.

—Idiota. Y eso lo dice el hombre que sigue teniéndole miedo a los gatos cuando tiene ya 20 años.

—Hey, esa es una fobia completamente razonable. Mi estúpido padre tiene la culpa. Además de eso, no tengo nada.

—Oh, mira Ranma, un gatito te quiere atacar. Ten cuidado. –dijo burlándose con una mezcla de alarma y burla. —Creo que… sí, sí lo hará. –el indefenso felino de menos de 6 meses maulló y se arremolinó entre las piernas de Ranma, quien inmediatamente se paralizó de pánico.

—Quítamelo Akane.

—Sólo si dices las palabras correctas.

Los transeúntes, tan acostumbrados a esos despliegues casi diarios, previeron cuál acabaría siendo el más obvio desenlace. Cada respuesta e insulto estaban catalogados en una lista que formaba parte de la apuesta que se llevaba a cabo en Nerima. Unos creían que usaría algún comentario ofensivo sobre su físico, otros creían que el ataque sería "físico" (mostrarle la lengua, darle un ligero golpecito en la nariz con el dedo, una palmada en la espalda de forma condescendiente, un desaire intensificado con el típico levantamiento de brazos desdeñoso); y otros creían que optaría por una opción rara y educada, pedirle perdón. Las opciones en que la tercera opción ocurría podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano, y aún así, sobrarían dedos.

—Y bien, ¿qué tienes que decir? –insistió, cansada de tener que sostener esa conversación frente a los demás.

Las apuestas comenzaron silenciosamente detrás de ellos. La segunda opción siendo la más popular. Esperaron para ver qué grupo iba a ser el ganador.

—Lo lamento… –las personas, los menos, que optaron por esa opción, sonrieron. —Lamento que seas tan fea y torpe que no puedo evitarlo. No puedo creer que pienses que puedes hacerlo. Ésta no es la primera vez que esto sucede, hasta los animales entienden después de la primera vez. Dios, cuándo entenderás de que NO eres buena y que no hay manera de que puedas ganar. Eres tan fea y terca como una mula.

—Eres un grandísimo idiota. –las palabras fueron saliendo lenta y amenazadoramente, como gotas de veneno. —Uno pensaría que serías un poco más delicado pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota insensible desde que te conocí. –le dio un bofetón sonoro y fuerte en la mejilla, dejando una muy visible marca ahí en donde su mano había hecho contacto. —Idiota. –le gritó antes de alejarse por la calle dando grandes zancadas.

Los espectadores fueron regresando a sus rutinas, habiendo ya perdido el interés después de haber visto esa escena tantas veces repetidas. La apuesta constaba en el reconocimiento de los demás, no había un intercambio físico de dinero involucrado.

—Argh, maldición. –bufó, dio la media vuelta caminando en la dirección opuesta a la que Akane había desaparecido. Marchó con paso firme y molesto, bufando y refunfuñando sobre cómo es que no podía comprender a las mujeres. Dando de vez en cuando una mirada a su espalda para ver que el gato hubiera desaparecido y no estuviera acechándolo desde una esquina.

—Supongo que mañana regresarán a lo mismo. Son amigos un momento y cuando menos te lo esperas, ¡BAM!, acabas viendo una escena de este tipo. Parece como si lo hiciera a posta. Van varias veces que los veo platicando animadamente y segundos después escuchas a Akane gritar enfurecida.

—¿En verdad crees eso? ¿No crees que eso ya está demasiado rebuscado? Además, ¿a quién le gustaría que un montón de extraños vieran las querellas de pareja?

—Es que es eso. Ellos no son una pareja en el sentido que nosotros pensamos. Llevan cuatro años siendo prometidos y sus relaciones no son mejores desde entonces. Sus padres ya deben de estar más que cansados de ver todos sus planes fallar.

—Puede que eso sea verdad, es sólo que no me puedo imaginar a ninguno de esos dos de novio con alguien más. Esos dos me parecen la pareja perfecta.

—Lo mismo opino. Esos dos son tal para cual, tan parecidos entre sí que no deberían ni pueden estar juntos. ¿No tendría más sentido que buscaran a alguien más compatible y un poco menos igual?

—Eso sí. Quizás sus padres decidan cancelar el compromiso.

—Já, esos dos viejos no harían eso ni en el fin de los tiempos. Están tan acostumbrados a esa relación que sería inconcebible pensarlo.

—Puede ser. Me alegra no estar en los zapatos de nadie de esa familia.

—Y que lo digas. Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer con esas lubinas que compraste?

—Mi suegra me dio una receta que he estado deseosa de probar, y como las lubinas estaban baratas, decidí intentarlo. –levantó la bolsa con los pescados y retomaron su camino hacia el distrito comercial.

* * *

—¿Se lo creyeron? –preguntó, saliendo detrás del pilar del templo, el mismo que había sido testigo mudo de sus secretos encuentros.

La altura del pasto impedía ver el camino que sus pasos habían creado por las tantas veces que lo habían recorrido. La pintura desgastada y despellejada, las paredes, los pilares y arcos, la estatua medio derruida a la que le faltaba la mitad de la cara a ese zorro milenario, los tímidos capullos, las cigarras y el camino habían sido el lugar de sus encuentros. Ese lugar, apartado y olvidado de todo y de todos, era ideal para lo que ellos tenían planeado hacer.

—Eso creo. –dijo apareciendo por el camino de grava que crujía bajo él. _Crunch, crunch, crunch _se quejaban las piedras con cada pisada que lo acercaba. —Por lo menos yo por un momento me lo creí. –se acarició la aún visible marca rojiza que portaba su mejilla.

—Te he pegado muy fuerte. Lo lamento. –sus palabras eran conciliatorias pero mantuvo su distancia, no queriendo que una imprudencia pudiera arruinar el momento.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

—Pudiste haber sido un poco más delicada, sabes. –le amonestó acariciándose la cara. —Claro, no le puedo pedir peras al olmo, así como no puedo esperar delicadeza de un mamut.

—Idiota. –volvió a maldecir ahora con un tono más delicado y casi maternal. Un toque tan íntimo e inocente únicamente era permitido en ese lugar apartado de ojos ajenos. —¿Ya no duele?

—Sobreviviré. –respondió con voz baja y confidencial. Disfrutaba de ese delicado contacto sin dejarse hechizar por la magia de esos dedos que ahora estaban esculpiendo su nariz.

—Me alegra.

El banco de cemento estaba cubierto con un paño para que el polvo no les ensuciara la ropa. Una vieja lámpara de aceite, una canasta con vasos, un mantel a cuadros blanco y rojo, dos sombrillas y una lona eran los objetos externos de ese sagrado lugar. Un templo abandonado que ahora servía para propósitos más terrenales.

—¿Crees que algún día podamos decirles la verdad? –preguntó Ranma, quitando una hoja seca del paño donde se iba a sentar.

—No sé si sea buena idea. Papá ha dejado de inventar situaciones para comprometernos más de lo que ya estamos y, la verdad, debo admitir que ésta paz es algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme.

—Sé de que hablas. Mi viejo dejó de presionarme y siento que me he quitado 100 kg. de encima. ¿No crees que es un poco extraño que ya nos hayan dejado de molestar? –el escepticismo teñía sus palabras como tinta.

—También me lo pareció. Papá siempre insistía en que fuéramos a todas partes juntos y ahora no insiste. Ya ves, la última vez que fui de campamento no te pidió que me acompañaras. Aunque que no te lo pidiera no impidió que fueras. –añadió con cierta picardía

—Ya te dije que estaba entrenando. –refunfuñó Ranma, cruzándose de brazos con fingido enfado.

—Ya, ya. –lo apaciguó Akane poniéndole la mano sobre el brazo para que los bajara. —Quizás ya entendieron que queremos hacer las cosas a nuestro modo y ritmo.

—¿Crees? –preguntó irónico. —Ambos sabemos que ellos no entienden razón cuando no es la suya.

—O quizás ya saben.

—¿De nosotros? –un escalofrío paralizó sus miembros por un instante y erizó los vellos de los brazos, en donde la tierna mano de Akane seguía apoyada. —Dudo que estuvieran tan tranquilos si supieran, siquiera sospecharan algo. Lo menos que harían sería llevar a un sacerdote para que nos casara lo más rápido posible. –pudo sentir que Akane también había temblado ligeramente ante la sola mención de boda.

—Definitivamente aún no estamos listo para eso.

—Ya lo creo que no.

—Pero no podemos seguir actuando como ahora. –reflexionó pensativa.

—¿Por qué no? Nos está yendo de maravilla así como van las cosas. No hay presión, no hay necesidad de dar explicaciones a nadie, podemos caminar por la calle sin que la gente ande por ahí susurrando o inventando chismes. Yo digo que dejemos todo como está. Podemos estar juntos, -confesó ruborizándose un poco, aún incapaz de poder decir algo así sin avergonzarse. —sin estar realmente juntos.

—Como digas. –se encogió de hombros, pensado que esa situación no estaba tan mal como ella creía ver. —Sabes, tengo el presentimiento de que la gente ya empieza a sospechar.

—Por mí que hagan lo que quieran, yo no iré a confirmar o desmentir absolutamente nada. ¿Tú?

—Para nada.

—Entonces que sospechen de aquí a la luna todo lo que quieran, que a mí me importa un cuerno. Les diremos a la familia cuando creamos conveniente.

—Osea que cuando no estén tan locos y quieran opinar en todo. –bromeó.

—Exactamente.

—Supongo que aún falta mucho tiempo para que ese momento llegue.

—Eso creo. Mientras tanto podemos tener nuestras pequeñas escapadas lejos de casa como esta. Lejos de ojos y oídos chismosos.

—Dudo que las personas de veinte años tengan que andar escondiéndose de sus padres, y más cuando fueron ellos los que crearon este supuesto compromiso.

—Akane, la gente normal no se esconde. Únicamente los que tienen a un par de chiflados como padres que maquinan un matrimonio mucho antes de que sus hijos supieran hablar. Los matrimonios arreglados no son cosa rara pero por lo menos los involucrados deberían de saber de qué va la cosa y poder tener una opinión al respecto.

—Eso es verdad. Y el uso de talismanes, pociones, pastillas mágicas, bebidas, curitas, trajes, espejos, jabones y demás chucherías quedan completamente descartados.

—Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos de regresar. ¿Lista para volver a la realidad?

Akane suspiró pesadamente sin querer imaginar que otra locura podría estar esperándolos a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Lista.

Ranma se inclinó hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron en una nube de vapor producido por el frío ambiente.

Sus labios buscaron los de Akane con lentitud y delicadeza. Un casto roce de labios que marcaba el fin de sus encuentros. Cuando salieran de las inmediaciones del templo volverían a ser Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, la pareja más conocida de Nerima. Dejarían de ser la pareja de enamorados que apenas empezaban a recoger los frutos de su relativamente nueva relación.

—¿Vamos? –dijo Ranma, extendiéndole la mano para que ella la cogiera y pudiera levantarse sin tener que tocar la sucia tela.

—Vamos.

—Papá dijo que esta noche será especial. ¿No quisiera acompañarnos? Después de todo me ha acompañado todo el día cargando las compras.

—No quisiera imponer mi presencia en una cena familiar. –aún tartamudeaba un poco, un pequeño hábito que aún no podía olvidar. La intensidad de la fuerza de sus sentimientos y los incontables años que había guardado silencio fueron tierra fértil para que aparecieran tics y manías a lo largo de los años; unos desaparecían poco a poco y otros, como el ocasional tartamudeo y un guiño involuntario de vez en cuando, fueron disminuyendo pero siempre presentes. El Dr. Tofu esperaba verlos desaparecer en poco tiempo.

—Estoy segura de que papá no se sentirá contrariado de que comparta nuestra mesa. Han sido tantas las veces que nos ha ayudado que prácticamente ya es de la familia.

¿Prácticamente era de la familia? ¿Podía considerar, lo que ni en sus sueños más descabellados se atrevía, que Kasumi pensaba en él como alguien que pudiera pertenecer al más íntimo núcleo familiar? ¿Le estaba dando permiso de pensar en ella de una manera más personal?

—Es como el hermano que nunca tuvimos. –admitió Kasumi sin ninguna mala intención.

Quizás no.

Pobre, oh pobre Dr. Tofu.

—Me encantaría. –sus ánimos no estaban en lo más alto, simplemente esperaba que todo cambiara cuando llegara a la hora de cenar a casa de los Tendo.

* * *

La ligera charla familiar animaba esa velada dándole un aire de festejo a esa reunión convocada por los patriarcas de ambas familias. Los cotilleos de la próxima boda de Nabiki eran tan comunes ahora como lo eran los vegetales encurtidos a la hora de la comida.

Con la aproximación de la fecha de la boda y con varios preparativos aún por hacer, se respiraba un aire de ansiedad y excitación que parecía a punto de detonar. Había que hablar con el florista para que tuviera las orquídeas que ella quería. El tema de la música, las luces, el fotógrafo, el sacerdote y uno que otro detalle estaban casi listos, solamente se necesitaba afinar unas cuantas cosas.

—El pastelero ha llamado hoy. –anunció Kasumi. —Dijo que por fin encontró a alguien que pueda hacer la decoración para el pastel.

—Menos mal. –increpó Nabiki. Estaba más que fastidiada porque en los últimos días las cosas no habían ido muy bien. —Todo tiene que ir acorde con el tema de la boda.

—¿Cuál es ese? ¿_"Mira que ricos y despilfarradores somos"_? –preguntó Ranma con ese ácido humor que parecía disfrutar enormemente al compartirlo con los demás.

—Si me falta una dama de honor tengo una instantánea, solo le agrego agua fría y ya está. –le respondió con un poco de agresividad disfrazada.

—Ouch. –respondió Ranma, pensando que sería mejor no molestar a la novia enfurecida.

—Nabiki. –le amonestaron los demás miembros de la familia Tendo al unísono.

—Vale, vale. Lamento ese arranque Ranma.

—No te preocupes.

—No pensé que casarse fuera tan desgastante. Creía que era aparecer delgada y despampanante a la hora indicada y ya. Juro que si llega una invitación con un "Sí, asistiremos" un día después de la fecha de entrega no estarán invitados. Lo digo para todos.

—Ok, ok. Buscaré la invitación y te la traigo. No sé por qué hacer tanto jaleo si ya sabes que sí vamos a ir. Esto de casarse de acuerdo a la moda occidental es demasiado. –se quejó Ranma, llevándose la segunda porción de pastel de la noche.

—Haré como que no escuché eso de _buscarla_ porque ya tengo más que suficiente tratando de controlar a mi suegro y cuñada. –admitió Nabiki, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

—Eso es lo que te pasa por casarte con un Kuno. Todos en esa familia están locos. –comentó Ranma, escupiendo moronitas de pan.

—También haré como que no escuché eso. No se vería bien que aparecieras en la ceremonia con un ojo a la funerala. Bueno, cambiando de tema, o mejor dicho, regresando; Ranma, no tienes que cruzar la parte de _sí llevaré acompañante_, cuando es más que obvio que irás con Akane.

Soun, que durante toda la velada había mantenido una actitud taciturna, reservada y contemplativa, decidió tomar el mando de la conversación. Durante las horas que había pasado desde su discusión con Genma había reconsiderado su decisión. Hizo una lista mental de los pros y contras de lo que eso implicaba. Todas esas horas de meditación y retraimiento profundo habían logrado afianzar su decisión.

Soun se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás. —Sobre eso,–carraspeó nervioso, paseando una mirada huidiza entre Ranma y Akane. —El Sr. Saotome y yo hemos estado discutiendo y creemos que lo mejor será dar por finalizada una situación que ha hecho más mal que bien.

Akane presentía a dónde es que se dirigía esa conversación y temía el final de esa oración.

Deseaba ansiosamente coger entre sus manos las de Ranma para que silenciosamente le asegurara que todo iría bien. Al parecer él también había pensado en lo mismo, a tientas él había buscado la mano de Akane debajo de la mesa. Sus dedos permanecieron separados, únicamente sus nudillos se rozaban, no queriendo que por alguna razón los descubrieran en esa situación tan comprometedora. Debajo de la mesa era una zona neutra en la que podían ser la pareja de enamorados que eran en realidad.

—El Sr. Saotome y yo hemos llegado a pensar que damos por finalizado el compromiso entre ustedes dos. –dijo mirando a Akane y Ranma, que por fuera parecían mantenían una actitud desinteresada a pesar de que por dentro se desataba una tempestad. —Desde el principio ustedes dos no estuvieron de acuerdo con esto y, como ya han pasado varios años desde entonces y no han habido progresos, así que supongo que nuestra decisión no puede estar muy alejada de sus deseos.

—¿No crees que deberías de preguntarles a Ranma y Akane qué es lo que piensan de todo esto? –intervino Nabiki, dándole voz a las mudas réplicas enfurecidas que burbujeaban debajo de la fachada impasible de esos dos. —Digo, es cierto que estos dos no han demostrada estar muy de acuerdo con todo esto desde hace cuatro años, pero aún así.

—Ranma y Akane han dejado clarísimo que NO quieren este compromiso, así que pensamos que no era necesario preguntar algo a lo que ya tenemos una respuesta. –intercedió Genma.

—_Debieron de habérmelo preguntado antes. _–pensaron al unísono Akane y Ranma.

—Aún así. Veamos, ¿cuál es su respuesta? –Nabiki intercalaba su mirada entre ellos.

¿Qué es lo que deberían de decir? ¿Acaso ya era el momento de descubrir su relación? Evitaron mirarse para que no hubieran malos entendidos. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza, intercalando sus dedos y apretando con fuerza. ¿Qué importaba ahora si los descubrían?

—¿Y bien? –Nabiki los instó a contestar. —¿Qué opinas sobre esto Ranma?

El aludido tragó saliva ruidosamente tratando de ganar tiempo antes de contestar. No sospechaba que tuviera que responder algo tan importante y trascendente en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

—Yo… –suspiró, le dio un apretón a la mano de Akane y contestó con voz determinada. —Yo creo que es una magnífica idea.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

Así era como se escuchaban las pisadas que Ranma daba encima de los pedazos del corazón de Akane. El sonido tan distintivo que hacía la hojarasca delatando el acercamiento de Ranma, que siempre hacía que su estómago se volteara de cabeza, ahora lo odiaba. Desenlazó sus dedos de los de él y cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo, un lugar en el que ni él se atrevería a acercarse sin su permiso.

—¿En verdad? –preguntó Nabiki incrédula. No tenía la certeza necesaria para dar testimonio de la relación que había creído notar entre su hermana y Ranma. —¿Es eso en lo que en verdad piensas? –enfatizó esas palabras para que Ranma reconsiderara su respuesta.

—Nunca en mi vida he estado más seguro que ahora.

—¿Y tú Akane? –le preguntó Nabiki a su vez. Trataba de ver algún tipo de resentimiento en sus ojos, solamente que un velo de frialdad los cubría.

—Digo lo mismo. No sabía cómo traer el tema a colación, no quería lastimar a papá. Ahora que ha sido él el que lo dijo, puedo decir con libertad que no podría estar más feliz y complacida por esta situación. Por fin han enmendado un terrible error que sucedió hace muchos años. –finalizó con una voz helada y desapasionada. —Si me disculpan, tengo que recostarme. El haber recuperado mi libertad de manera tan repentina me ha dejado un poco mareada. Buenas noches.

Todas vieron estupefactos como es que ella se marchaba sin prisas ni remordimiento. La mesa se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral y muy de vez en cuando miraban de reojo a Ranma para observar sus reacciones, que pasaban de la incredulidad al enojo y por último a un frío desinterés.

—Ve, Tendo, le dije que era una buena decisión. –dijo Genma que parecía no entender que los ánimos no estaban para fiestas. —¿Verdad que estás más feliz así, hijo? –preguntó impertinentemente, dándole un fuerte manotazo en la espalda.

—No tienes idea de cuán feliz estoy. –respondió. —Iré a celebrar, no me esperes despierto. –desapareció por la puerta sin decir más. No había dicho a dónde es que iba, haciendo imposible el localizarlo si es que era necesario.

* * *

Había sido bonito mientras duró.

Así es como Akane quería convencerse mientras que leía distraídamente una novela que había sacado de la biblioteca local. No lloraría, ni siquiera sentía un nudo en la garganta o un cosquilleo en la nariz. Lo único que sentía era un aturdimiento molesto que acompañaba al martilleo que estaba en su cabeza.

Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y apagó las luces, preparándose para dormir.

Sería extraño empezar el día de mañana como Akane solamente, no Akane y Ranma, o Akane la "prometida de Ranma". Por primera vez desde su adolescencia hasta su madurez sería un individuo. El sentimiento de pérdida estaba ahí presente, de una manera casi física y junto a él, con la misma magnitud, estaba el nerviosismo y ansia de empezar una nueva etapa. Era una especie de renacimiento.

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse cómo es que sería su vida desde ahora.

* * *

¿Qué carajos había salido mal? ¿No le había apretado la mano para asegurarle de que él se haría cargo de todo? Esa niña tonta y grosera. ¿Qué habían sido todas esas palabras de recuperar la libertad que había dicho? Eso no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí? No. Claro que no podía ser verdad. Ella no se había opuesto cuando decidieron, por decisión propia y sin influencias externas, intentar estar en una relación normal. Tenía que haber una explicación, ella tenía que dársela y más le valía que fuera suficientemente convincente.

* * *

Con cada gran decisión que se toma en la vida debe de haber de igual forma un gran e importante momento para reflexionar cuál será la consecuencia a la que hemos de enfrentarnos. Se debe de pensar antes de responder por que hay tantísimas respuestas en esa cuestión que es virtualmente imposible saber cuál será la que nos dé más ventajas o provecho; existe la respuesta correcta, la que creemos correcta, la emocional, la racional, la familiar, la egoísta, la moralmente correcta, la que proviene de la parte oscura de la mente y también está la respuesta impulsiva. Es necesario saber que cada respuesta tiene una consecuencia propia, intransferible y única. Hay que _"enfriarse"_ un poco antes de tomar cualquier decisión y así saber qué es lo que queremos.

Al tener conciencia de nuestros actos se evita el echar la culpa a terceras personas, haciéndonos responsables de nosotros mismos.

La situación de Soun y Genma era parecida.

Llevados, uno por la codicia y el otro por la amistad, a sellar un pacto que involucraba a otras personas lograron enemistar a dos perfectos extraños. Años después, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, decidieron anular dicho pacto, volviendo de cabeza el mundo de otras dos personas. ¿Cuándo iban a aprender que toda decisión debe de ser meditada con cuidado?

Completamente ignorantes de las reacciones de sus respectivos hijos, se prepararon para dormir. Se congratularon ambos padres antes de ponerse a roncar.

* * *

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó Ranma caminando las mismas y conocidas calles que todos esos años antes había transitado.

Pateaba las piedras con mente ausente, pensando que sería ideal deshacerse de pensamientos preocupantes de una manera tan fácil como patear guijarros que estorban en el camino. Reprimió un bostezo y esperó la respuesta que se había retrasado por que su padre sufría de la jaqueca de una resaca a medio curar.

—Claro hijo, ¿qué sucede? Has estado muy distraído desde anoche. ¿Problemas de faldas? Sabes que no soy muy bueno con esos temas. Tu madre podría ayudarte. Recuérdame decirle que se haga cargo de esto. Yo tomaré un baño en cuanto llegue a casa, apesto a establo.

—¿Podrías callarte por un segundo, viejo estúpido y chocho? Sólo cállate y escucha por una vez en tu vida. –gritó exasperado por la verborrea incoherente de un borracho que además le importaba un pepino lo que uno quisiera decirle, fuera importante o no.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Genma, recobrando toda la seriedad que podía, teniendo en cuenta el deplorable estado en que se encontraba su cerebro marinado toda una noche en alcohol.

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué repentino deseo de anular el compromiso? No es que me importe, claro, sólo es curiosidad. Digo, ya han pasado cuatro años y nunca habías dicho nada. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Es verdad que nunca habíamos considerado este tema de la anulación pero siempre estuvo presente de alguna forma en nuestra mente, en la de Soun y la mía. Soun dijo que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para saber que dicho compromiso no llegaría a nada, y pensamos que ya era más que suficiente. Akane puede encontrar a algún buen muchacho que sepa algo de artes marciales y que se haga cargo del Dojo. Tú, bueno, tú puedes escoger de entre todas esas muchachas que dicen estar enamoradas de ti. Es una de esas raras ocasiones en las que todos ganan. Soun dijo que aún podemos seguir yendo a visitarlos. No veo cuál podría ser el problema.

—Obviamente no sabes cuál podría ser el problema. –le reprochó Ranma con vigor y enojo. —Nunca piensas en nada más que en ti mismo.

—Pensé que estarías feliz; tú siempre dejaste muy claro que no querías esto.

—Claro que estoy feliz, ¿no me ves? –refunfuñó. Se alejó dando un salto en los tejados con rumbo a casa de Ukyo para que ella le diera algo que comer. Estar furioso lo dejaba hambriento, estar hambriento lo ponía furioso, un círculo vicioso.

—No, la verdad es que no lo veo. –habló a pesar de que ni había absolutamente nadie que le escuchara. Bostezó sonoramente y siguió caminando rumbo a casa.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos esperó sentir un cambio perceptible y notanle en su cuerpo o en su mente, justo como el que esperaba ver cuando le vino su primer periodo. Esperaba sentir una especie de madurez existencial y sentimental que enmarcara ese importante momento de crecimiento.

Tendida en la cama se quedó completamente quieta, revisando los sucesos de la noche anterior, que ya se le antojaban muy lejanos, y tratando de identificar como es que eso la había afectado. Obviamente eso la había afectado profundamente, simplemente ella no quería darse cuenta.

Con Ranma viviendo en casa de sus padres y asistiendo a una Universidad distinta que la de ella, Akane no corría peligro de encontrarse accidentalmente con él; si ella se topaba con Ranma era porque él la había buscado. Era un alivio, por primera vez, saber que el orgullo impediría que fuera a buscarla. Quería disfrutar de por un día ser una persona que camina sola y llegará sola a su destino. El ser un individuo había sido un cambio refrescante a ser la prometida de Ranma, era como haberse quitado un cartel metafórico que dijera: "Propiedad de Ranma Saotome. No tocar."

—Hola Akane. –saludaron sus compañeras de carrera con un tono de voz que indicaba a Akane que ellas ya sabían que era soltera. Vaya que las noticias se esparcían a una velocidad impresionante. —¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves bien. ¿Cambiaste de peinado? ¿Has bajado de peso? Te ves espectacular. –bombardearon las tres mujeres que se le habían acercado.

Sí, definitivamente sabían lo que había pasado entre Ranma y ella.

—Me encuentro bien gracias.

Los comentarios de esa índole siguieron repitiéndose a lo largo del día.

La cabeza la sentía como un panal de abejas trabajadoras que zumbaban en su interior, siendo cada abeja un "_¿cómo estás?" "¿Te encuentras bien?" "Sabemos todo el tiempo que estuviste comprometida, debe de ser todo un cambio, ¿no?"_, incluso hubieron unos cuantos _"Si ya no estás con Ranma, ¿considerarías ir a tomar una taza de café conmigo?"_. Hubo una compañera, dedicada al chisme y al periódico escolar, que llegó a preguntarle si es que no tenía a alguien en mente para sustituir a Ranma.

No había estado soltera ni 24 horas y ya querían emparejarla con alguien más. Por todos los cielos, acaba de finalizar una relación de 4 años y ya esperaban que anduviera de novia de algún otro hombre.

Terminar con alguien no era como tirar de una bandita: un tirón, un poco de ardor y puff estás soltera. El finalizar una relación era más parecido a la amputación de una extremidad: había un proceso largo y doloroso de recuperación, la inmensa sensación de pérdida, dolor extremo, personas preguntando si es que estás mejor o tratando de ver en qué te pueden ayudar, hay también un proceso de aceptación y de duelo, dolores fantasmas y el pensamiento de que la vida, probablemente, ya no vuelva a ser la misma nunca más.

Oh, sí, acabo de perder la mano pero con este garfio que me compré me las apaño estupendamente. No hay por qué preocuparse. _No problem. _

De regreso a casa su padre se encontraba viendo la televisión sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, ajeno a todo el caos que se había desencadenado. Bien podría ella acercársele a preguntar la verdadera razón del por qué ahora había anulado el compromiso, aunque no tendría ninguna importancia, Ranma había dejado bien claro su postura en ese asunto.

—_¿Podría haberme equivocado en cuanto a la intención de esas palabras?_ –pensaba recostada en la cama. —_Imposible, él lo aceptó muy contento. Y si era así, ¿por qué me apretó la mano como si quisiera decirme algo? Probablemente se quería despedir. –_por más que su inconsciente luchaba por imponer un poco de cordura al asunto, ella se negaba a prestar atención.

Muchas habían sido las veces en las que habían discutido, incluso más acaloradamente que esa vez, y él siempre había ido a su habitación cuando todos los demás estaban dormidos para explicarle la situación. Esa había sido la forma de _reconciliación_ que habían dominado durante ese tiempo; ella se ofendía por alguna estupidez que Ranma hacía o decía y después él iría a buscarla para poder defenderse.

Era justo pensar que como no había habido ningún intento por acercársele significara que las cosas habían sido como debían de haber sido. No había ninguna otra manera de interpretarlo.

* * *

Llevaba ya cuarenta minutos en el lugar de siempre –ese viejo templo que había sido su cómplice– a la hora indicada, unas pocas horas antes de anochecer. ¿Qué demonios podía ser lo que la estuviera reteniendo para que llegara tan tarde? Claro, no es que hubieran concertado una cita con anterioridad pero era de esperar que ella fuera a ese lugar para poder hablar como Dios manda, sin tantas interrupciones.

No tenía planeado esperar, era solo que por azares del destino había llegado a ese lugar en esa precisa hora sin haberse dado cuenta, y viendo que no había nada que hacer se había puesto a hacer sentadillas, flexiones y a levantar dos pesadas piedras que estaban cerca y era así como es que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo era el que había pasado. Sí, simplemente había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras entrenaba y no por que estuviera un poco más que furioso de que ella no se hubiera presentado casualmente como él.

Pasada una hora y media, sin señales de Akane, con la camisa pegada al torso por el sudor, el pelo apelmazado en la frente, la respiración agitada y entrecortada, con el ceño fruncido de tal manera que parecía tener una sola ceja, fue cuando Ranma decidió alejarse del viejo templo. Su orgullo, el amor propio o lo que sentía por ella, no sabía muy bien qué cosa había sufrido más daño esa noche.

La sensación de dolor, inutilidad y enojo eran tan apabullantes que lo llegaban a marear.

—Maldita sea. –refunfuñó enojado. Desquitó su enojo contra una de las viejas paredes del templo, que se quejaron con la voz de troncos marchitos que se reacomodaban después de haber permanecido inmóviles durante décadas. —Maldita sea. –repitió antes de caminar a su casa por las calles ahora iluminadas.

* * *

No vio a Ranma hasta que la fecha de la boda de Nabiki llegó anunciándose con una gran y gruesa X de color rojo en el calendario, 17 de Enero era una fecha incómoda para Akane. El no haber visto a Ranma por más de dos meses completos había sido muy extraño. Acostumbrada a verlo por las mañanas cuando compartía el desayuno, ir juntos al instituto y de regreso a casa, pelear y reconciliarse casi diariamente, compartir comidas, hacer los deberes juntos, entrenar juntos y pelear juntos durante casi cuatro años era algo a lo que uno no podía decirle adiós así como así. Sin embargo, ahora ella se veía en esa situación de manera forzosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora que tuviera que volver a verlo. ¿Debía fingir indiferencia? Porque esa era la palabra, fingir.

—Te ves hermosa. –la voz de Kasumi llegó desde muy lejos, desde una realidad en la que el tema de Ranma Saotome no era ni la centésima parte de importante como la ya inminente boda de Nabiki.

—Sí Nabiki, te ves hermosa. ¿Estás segura de que no quiere tomar un poco aire antes de que empiece la ceremonia? En el baño de damas hay una amplia ventana por la que entra una buena briza. Esa ventana es tan grande que hasta una mujer con un amplio vestido podría caber sin problemas.

—Gracias hermanita pero no pienso escapar, si lo hiciera no podría quedarme con los regalos de boda. –dijo con esa impertinente ironía que la caracterizaba. —Y a pesar de lo que todos puedan creer, lo quiero y quiero esto. –con las manos extendidas indicando su vestido de novia, que era un poco más ajustado y escotado para ser considerado adecuado.

—Entonces ese será mi último comentario de ese estilo. –sonrió y le entregó el ramo. Akane vio como sus dedos temblaban ligeramente, y no era por el ambiente ligeramente frío. —¿Estás lista?

—¿Lo estás tú? –preguntó Nabiki con ese tono que usaba en momentos de vital importancia.

Akane sabía a qué se refería su hermana. Un silencio insalvable e incómodo se instaló en la habitación del hotel donde se celebraría la unión.

—Creo que Akane está perfecta. –respondió Kasumi completamente ignorante del secreto de sus hermanas menores. En otras ocasiones hubiera sentido sin duda esa extraña vibra, de no haber sido por que ahora su mente se encontraba dividida en dos cosas: la boda y cierto médico que estaría presente en dicho evento. —Debemos irnos. No queremos llegar tarde a tu gran día, ¿verdad Nabiki? –preguntó maternalmente, dando por zanjado el tema anterior.

—Claro que no. –se ajustó el tocado y caminó hasta el salón.

* * *

Si la sola idea de ver a Ranma en la recepción era suficiente para que su estómago diera saltos mortales no quería ni imaginarse cuando tuviera que caminar por el pasillo de su brazo, podría vomitar del puro nervio. La escena del exorcista no era lo ideal cuando estás enfrente de 200 personas que asistieron así que, o dominaba sus arcadas y nauseas o las dominaba, no había de otra.

—Llegó la hora. –anunció Kasumi alisándose el vestido lila que escogió.

El tembloroso y sudado Dr. Tofu se acercó y le tendió el brazo para presidir la entrada de las demás damas de honor con los padrinos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la novia y caminó por el pasillo lleno de flores que impregnaban casi toda la nave de la iglesia.

Había llegado el turno de Akane y ella no se había atrevido a mirar a la derecha que era donde se suponía que debía de estar Ranma para llevarla hasta su puesto junto a Kasumi. Nabiki le dio un empujoncito en la parte baja de la espalda para indicarle que ya era su turno. El corazón parecía estar bailando lambada en su estómago. Se secó las manos en el vestido, esperando que las manchas de humedad no se quedaran en la tela verde que había escogido para su vestido.

—¿Cómo has estado? –Ranma era el mismo chico atractivo que ella recordaba y su voz aún podía hacer que los vellos de los brazos se le erizaran. —¿Es que no piensas contestarme? Bueno, habrán ya bastantes horas para hablar, ¿no crees? Tendremos toda la fiesta de celebración para hablar de unos cuantos rumores que han llegado hasta mis oídos. –a pesar de que su voz era casi un susurro, su frialdad hacía que se le encogiera el corazón.

¿Rumores? ¿Qué clase de rumores eran esos a los que se refería? Aún había tiempo para más comentarios sarcásticos hasta que llegaran al altar, curiosamente él guardó silencio. Llegado el momento de dejarla junto a Kasumi, él la besó en la mejilla, y a pesar de que sus labios sonreían sus ojos permanecían serios e inexpresivos.

Un extraño escalofrío la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Ranma podía provocarle diversas emociones como angustia, ira, rencor, envidia, alivio, alegría, frustración, celos, indignación y otras más que, por ser demasiado pudorosa, no podía reconocer sentirlas, pero nunca en la vida, ni una sola vez desde que lo conocía, había experimentado miedo y mucho menos que él fuera la causa.

El resto de la boda y la mitad del brindis pasaron sin que Akane pudiera identificar exactamente qué era lo que Ranma había querido implicar con ese tono tan impersonal. ¿Quería meterle miedo con algo que ella ni siquiera sabía de qué era de lo que hablaba? La sensación de miedo sólo le había durado unos cuantos minutos, después de que él la dejara en su lugar junto a Kasumi, y ahora solamente estaba confundida y ligeramente molesta. Que se quedara con sus rumores y sus veladas amenazas, que ella estaba más que cansada de siempre tener que andar con cuidado cuando estaba con él. Ella disfrutaría de la boda de su hermana y eso era todo.

—Quita esa mueca, Akane, que arruinarás tu maquillaje y te arrugarás antes de tiempo. –dijo cándidamente Nabiki que se había acercado a la mesa que la familia Tendo compartía con los Saotome y los pocos integrantes de la familia Kuno. Una combinación tan extraña y volátil que bien podría resultar en una tragedia de una magnitud apocalíptica.

—Oh, Akane, no debiste de haber venido si el saber que ya no podré ser tuyo te causa tanto pesar. Mi pequeña tigresa, mi espectacular figura y porte en este traje occidental hace que te arrepientas por haberme rechazado y despreciado tantos años, y ahora saber que no me puedes tener me quieres más que al aire. –la pose dramática y la cantidad de estupideces que decía no había hecho más que crecer con el paso de los años. —Y pensar que me tienes que ver ahora en el día de mi boda y, para aumentar tu dolor, ha sido con tu hermana. Cómo puedo ser tan desgraciado al venir a enseñarte lo que ya no podrás tener nunca más. Dios me dio ingenio, dinero, inteligencia y una belleza que ahora es la causa de tu sufrimiento. –su despliegue de modestia era igual de desagradable como Akane podía recordar.

—Sí Kuno, no sabes lo deprimida que me encuentro ahora. –contestó Akane con tal desinterés que cualquiera, que no fuera Kuno, podría saber lo fastidiada que se encontraba. —Esto es algo que tendré que superar con el tiempo.

—Lo lamento muchísimo Akane, créeme que nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir. –se colocó tan cerca que sintió como si fuera una afrenta directa a su espacio personal.

—Ya querido, creo que Akane podrá superarlo con un poco de tiempo, ¿verdad hermanita?

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Ya sé que es lo que haré. –exclamó Kuno con el mismo entusiasmo como si hubiera dado en el clavo a una cuestión difícil. —Bailaré contigo. –se sacudió el fleco con lo que según él era galantería.

—No, no será necesario. –prácticamente gritó, alzando las manos en un intento de físicamente alejar esa proposición. —Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, en verdad que sí, es sólo que no creo que sea buena idea.

—Oh, vamos Akane, considéralo como un regalo de bodas. –intervino Ranma, que parecía disfrutar de esa escena mucho más de lo que una persona debería.

—Ya les di un regalo de bodas. Un juego de copas, bastante caras, de cristal.

—Mi querida Akane, te veré en un momento. –comentó Kuno, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera Akane.

La socarrona y satisfecha sonrisa de Ranma le recordaba a la expresión de un gato al que ha sido dejado a solas con un indefenso pajarito. Estaba disfrutando enormemente esto.

Maldito fuera.

—Me las vas a pagar. –murmuró Akane con ira.

—Estaré esperando.

* * *

Cuando el cuarteto de cuerdas empezó a tocar, Akane, en vez de poder sentarse a disfrutar, estaba en la punta del asiento rechinando los dientes. ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando Ranma que sucediera? Una cosa era joderle la noche cuando le dijo que no podía estar más de acuerdo con el rompimiento del compromiso, y otra, completamente diferente, era joderle el día de la boda de su hermana.

—¿Me concede esta pieza? –preguntó Kuno, aunque sin esperar respuesta, como era su costumbre, tomó de la mano a Akane y se dirigió hasta la pulida pista en la que las demás parejas terminaban de bailar la pieza del momento. —Sé que es un poco pronto para esto, pero me gustaría contar con tu bendición. Los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí, a pesar de ser agradecidos, no pueden ser recíprocos, por lo menos de una manera no filial; amo a tu hermana, así que este amor no podrá ser.

—No sabes lo mucho que lamento escuchar eso pero creo que sobreviviré. –respondió Akane, mordiéndose el interior del cachete para no soltar una palabrota.

—Mi hermosa y bella Akane, siempre tan valiente. –la apretujó contra su cuerpo a pesar de la resistencia que ella ponía al poner las palmas de las manos firmemente contra su pecho.

Los pocos minutos que duró el baile fueron suficientes para que Akane pensará que no habría momento en la vida que pudiera compararse con el fastidio que sentía en ese momento en donde Kuno seguía diciéndole lo mucho que lamentaba que la bigamia no fuera algo aceptable en su familia, que de ser lo contrario, él la tomaría a ella como segunda esposa sin dudarlo un momento.

—Agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento. Creo.

La insistencia de Kuno acerca de las ventajas y desventajas de un matrimonio con él fueron cayendo como granizo sobre ella. Eran pequeños datos que se incrustaban en su piel fastidiándola hasta decir basta; y el que Ranma estuviera viéndola desde su asiento con una mueca de satisfacción no hacía nada para mejorar su tortura.

Akane suspiró de alivio y cansancio cuando las últimas notas de la canción empezaron a desaparecer en el aire. Por fin sería libre de poder sentarse en la silla y disfrutar de su soledad. Con una mirada amorosa miraba su confortable asiento, contando casi los segundos de poder volver a sentarse y descansar los pies, que los tenía molidos por no estar acostumbrados a usar ese tipo de calzado.

—Gracias, Kuno, por el _agradable_ baile, y sería una verdadera pena alejarte de las demás personas que quieren compartir este importante día contigo. –se desembarazó de ese potente agarre y sonrió ante la perspectiva de poder quitarte los zapatos y esconder los pies descalzos bajo la mesa.

—Y, ¿a dónde crees que vas? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Esa voz era tan inconfundible que la reacción de enojo que experimentó no pudo haber sido más oportuna para rebasar su paciencia después de los 3:54 segundos que pasó con Kuno.

—No estoy de humor, Ranma. Me duelen los pies y lo que quiero en este momento es recostarme, pero como no lo puedo hacer, entonces haré lo más parecido, sentarme.

—Perfecto, no tenemos que estar parados para hablar.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. –respondió mordazmente, pasando de largo de la mesa en donde estaba su amada silla. Sabía que no podría evitar el encontronazo con Ranma, así que si eso debía de pasar, por lo menos que pasara donde la gente no fuera a estar viéndolos como si fueran parte del espectáculo.

—Es una verdadera lástima que yo sí tenga de qué hablar contigo. Hay tantas cosas interesantes pasando de boca en boca que es imposible no tener nada de qué hablar. Además, no hemos podido conversar desde hace tiempo. Debe de haber un montonal de cosas que quieras decirme. –Ranma le seguía el paso, a pesar de que Akane caminaba lo más rápido que su vestido le permitía, él parecía no agitarse en lo absoluto con sus enormes zancadas.

—Déjate de tonterías. –siseó Akane, deteniéndose abruptamente. Ranma prácticamente frenó encima de ella. —Si tienes algo que decirme, me lo dices. Ya sabes que conmigo las cosas van derechas o no van.

—¿Quieres las cosas derechas? Está bien. ¿Por qué demonios me has estado ignorando? –la amenaza sólo estaba presente en la forma en que lo había dicho, contrastando con lo helado de su tono y lo firme que era su mirada.

—Pensé que esto era lo que querías. Si recuerdo bien, fuiste tú el que dijo que quería anular el compromiso, yo no. –un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, más no se dejaría amedrentar por las veladas amenazas de Ranma. Ella también sabía cómo enojarse.

—Maldición Akane, después de todo éste tiempo juntos pensé que me conocías. –se frotó la frente exasperado, despeinándose el cabello que había pasado tanto tiempo cuidando para que pareciera decente en la boda. Nabiki había amenazado en cortárselo todo si aparecía con la trenza en su boda.

—No hay mucho que leer entre líneas cuando dices algo tan claro. Y por favor baja la voz, éste no es el lugar ni el momento para que armes una de tus escenas. –los invitados los miraban con creciente curiosidad.

—¿Así que no quieres que la gente nos vea, eh? –una mezcla de diversión y enojo bullían en su interior.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –masculló Akane, viéndose tirada del brazo por Ranma.

—Justo lo que me pediste.

—Yo nunca pedí ser llevada como una prisionera. –dijo, tratando de zafarse.

—Es parte de la diversión.

Akane dejó de forcejear cuando se vio parada frente a un muy confundido muchacho encargado de recoger los abrigos.

—Hola, mira, quisiéramos tener una plática privada pero parece ser que con esta boda no se puede encontrar el lugar apropiado. –mintió Ranma con una increíble facilidad.

—No sé si debería. Las personas no autorizadas no pueden estar aquí. Quizá podrían ir a los varios jardines que tenemos, son muy agradables.

—Lo haríamos de no ser por ciertas cosas, verás, nuestra relación no es muy aceptada por nuestros padres y si alguien nos viera, no nos dejarían volver a vernos.

—Lamento escuchar eso, pero…

—Mira, te diré la verdad. Vengo llegando de un viaje de entrenamiento, estuve en China 3 años y desde entonces no la veo. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? –deslizó un billete por el mostrador que separaba el pasillo del closet donde se guardaban los abrigos. Había visto esa escena en varias películas y había querido hacerla, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, no la iba a desperdiciar.

—Todo sea por ayudar a un par de enamorados. –dijo tomando el billete y guardándoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Dejó las llaves de la bodeguita encima de la barra como si fuera un descuido y se alejó silbando. —Iré a fumarme un cigarrillo, probablemente tarde unos 40 minutos. Creo que olvidé poner el letrero que dice que vuelvo en un momento, si tan solo alguien lo pusiera en la barra. –todo lo había dicho como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, cuando claramente era una petición.

—Adelante. –dijo con burlona caballerosidad Ranma, dándole paso.

—Embustero.

—Dijiste que no querías que la gente escuchara, aquí no habrá nadie que nos escuche. –al ver que ella no tenía planeado meterse en el compartimiento de los abrigos, él dio el primer paso, dejándola sola y enfadada en medio de un pasillo por el que transitaban cada vez más personas.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. –refunfuñó enfadada. Miró a ambos lados, cautelosa de que alguien pudiera verla, antes de entrar a ese cuartito con la temperatura un poco elevada para mantener los abrigos a una temperatura agradable, un capricho que los dueños del hotel tenían para con sus huéspedes.

Ranma estaba sentado en el sillón esperándola con las piernas cruzadas, como la típica pose de un malvado esperando que el héroe caiga en la trampa. —Estaba esperándola, señorita Tendo.

Al parecer la cómica idea de Akane había pasado también por la imaginación de él. A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ranma aún poseía cierto encanto sobre ella. No sabía si estar molesta con él o con ella misma.

—¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó Akane tomando asiento junto a él, en el único sillón de la habitación.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Tanto secreto para preguntarme cómo estaba? –Akane se acercó hacia él, lo suficiente para que su perfume lo envolviera tentadoramente. —He estado estupendamente, no se lo digas a nadie. –dijo, burlándose de él por la forma en que trataba de hablar con tanto secreto.

—¿Quieres hablar enserio? Perfecto. Yo quería que esto empezara de manera cordial, pero siempre has sido una terca que se opondrá a todo lo que yo diga. Quieres que te diga de qué quiero hablar, pues bien, aquí va. ¿Qué demonios hay entre tú y ese chico, Makoto?

Aprovechó la oscuridad de la habitación para tomarse su tiempo y calmarse. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a preguntar eso cuando él mismo había dicho que anularan el compromiso? Ella no tenía ninguna responsabilidad para con él, y aun así se encontró contestándole.

—No hay absolutamente nada.

—Eso no es lo que me han estado contando las personas. –su tono no se había elevado en lo absoluto y sin embargo, había una cierta amenaza detrás de esas inocentes palabras hacía que los vellos de la nuca de Akane se erizaran.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes? O mejor dicho, lo que crees que sabes. –la voz de Akane no dejaba entrever el nerviosismo que burbujeaba debajo de su tranquila fachada.

Ranma medía sus palabras, usando el silencio sepulcral de la habitación para hacer que las cosas que callaba parecieran mucho más importantes y verdaderas que las cosas que decía. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre sus muslos cruzados sin presentar ningún tipo de acción y sin embargo parecían querer expresar más de lo que dejaba ver.

—La gente _dice_ que te has estado viendo con ese aprendiz de doctor. Hay rumores de que se ha quedado en tu casa y que te han visto pasear con él a altas horas de la tarde.

—¿Así que es eso? –preguntó, desestimando la acusación como si fuera una falacia. —No tienes porque hacer que suene como un acto impropio. Se quedó en casa, porque si no lo sabes, papá se lastimó la espalda y tenía que ponerse unos cataplasmas cada dos horas y Makoto era el que sabía cómo prepararlo. –escondió una sonrisa desdeñosa, pensando que no era la mejor acción en momentos de tensión como esos. —Y que dé un paseo con él no es algo malo, ¿cuántas veces no he salido contigo por las noches, e incluso en la madrugada?

—Eso es diferente. –Ranma permitió que su voz se alzara más de lo que tenía planeado. Se inclinó en el sillón, la luz de la lámpara iluminándole el rostro que había permanecido oculto.

—¿Por qué es diferente? –contestó ella con la misma violencia por la que sentía agraviada. —Por favor, dímelo. –dijo cuando él fingió no haberla escuchado, volviendo a esconderse en la oscuridad.

—Porque sí. –gruñó.

—Oh, eso es muy maduro de tu parte. Porque sí. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida y no pensar que esa era la respuesta?

—Deja de burlarte, Akane. –amenazó.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso? Oh, ya sé, porque sí. –continuó mofándose, sintiendo que ahora la situación ya no estaba en las manos de Ranma.

—Te lo advierto.

Akane abrió la boca para continuar su burla, pensando ya cuál sería la mejor manera de dar el golpe final antes de regresar al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración de la boda de su querida hermana.

Fastidiado y colmado de celos, tomó a Akane del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, sentándola sobre su regazo como los padres hacen con sus hijas cuando son pequeñas. Pero este acto no tenía nada de fraternal o filial, este era un acto de pura posesividad.

Aplastó los labios de Akane con su boca con una violencia que provocaba un dolor familiar en sus corazones. Un escalofrío recorrió sus extremidades de arriba hacia abajo y de adentro hacia afuera. Akane puso sus manos contra el pecho de Ranma, queriendo alejarlo de él. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Es que aún quería jugar con ella? ¿Ahora que sentía que estaba fuera de su control, quería volver a tenerla en la palma de su mano?

—Basta. Déjame. Animal. –murmuró con los labios aún pegados a los de él. —He dicho basta. –le mordió el labio inferior con la suficiente fuerza para sacarle sangre y lograr que la liberara, aunque fue por un momento, volviendo a atacar su boca nuevamente.

Usó su lengua para abrirle la boca y ella pudo sentir el sabor acerado de la sangre. Sus manos, aún sobre su pecho, quedaron prensadas entre ellos cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos, inmovilizándola.

Ranma perduró en su lucha por el poder.

Deleitándose como antes con esa boca, que podía probar cuando quería no hacía mucho tiempo. La sintió tensarse contra él, dejando de pelear, manteniendo su boca impasible.

Cuando por fin se separó de ella, jadeaba. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus pensamientos giraban y se arremolinaban. Hacía tanto que deseaba poder volver a besarla, sentirla contra sí, poder oler el shampoo de su cabello y que su calor se mezclara con el suyo.

—Por esto es que es diferente. Porque soy tu prometido. Porque te quiero, y lo sabes.

Akane tomó la camisa de Ranma entre sus puños, controlando el enojo que amenazaba con consumirla poco a poco.

—Puedo tolerarla que me beses, más no esperes que escuche tonterías como esa y esperes que me quede como si nada.

—¿Tonterías, dices? ¿Cuándo, el que te dijera que te quiero, fue una tontería?

—Deja de decirlo. –murmuró, escondiendo la cabeza entre el espacio que se hacía entre su cuello y su pecho. Controlar las lágrimas parecía tomar toda su fuerza y comprimirla hasta hacerla casi desaparecer.

—¿Por qué habría de dejar de decirlo cuando es verdad?

—He dicho que ya basta. ¿Qué derecho tienes para torturarme de esta manera? Yo ya estaba bien. Ya había vuelto a ser yo.

Sintiendo como Akane temblaba en sus brazos, Ranma hizo lo único que podía hacer. La tomó de la barbilla y guió su boca hasta la de él, rozándola con una intimidad y una tranquilidad, sin ningún parecido al anterior beso que parecía querer consumirla desde dentro.

El beso se extendió por lo que parecían ser horas, sintiendo que los labios de Ranma se movían con una tranquilidad que parecía querer disolver el hielo que ella había logrado crear dentro de ella. Dejó de luchar por controlarse y permitió que él la tomara física y sentimentalmente. El dejar que alguien más tomara posesión de su control era una sensación demasiado poderosa que la mareaba.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué es diferente? –preguntó Ranma con su frente pegada a la de Akane.

Akane deseaba, ansiaba con toda su fuerza que lo que él dijera fuera verdad.

La pregunta brotó de sus labios mucho antes de que ella lo pudiera evitar.

—¿Por qué lo dijiste?

—¿El qué?

¿Qué más daba si terminaba lo que había empezado? Ya había puesto su corazón en la mesa, así que no había razones para esconderse más tiempo.

—¿Por qué dijiste que querías terminar el compromiso?

—Oh. –dijo Ranma, recuperando un poco la seriedad que se le había escapado mientras se deleitaba con ella. —Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—¿No? –preguntó Akane con creciente incredulidad. —Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que era una magnífica idea y que nunca habías estado más seguro que en ese momento. –claro que no se equivocaba, había repetido esa conversación en su cabeza un millar de veces, no había manera de que pudiera equivocarse.

—Admito que eso fue lo que dije, -la apretó con más fuerza contra él cuando sintió que ella estaba lista para alejarse de él. —pero eso no fue precisamente mi intención.

—¿Entonces cuál fue?

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba contra todas las reglas de la escuela de artes marciales libres de la familia Saotome y de las que él mismo había erigido a lo largo de toda su vida. Iba a hacer algo que nunca pensó que fuera capaz de hacer.

—Quería hacerlo por mí mismo.

—¿Hacer qué? Habla más claro Ranma.

—Quería hacer las cosas por mí mismo. La relación que teníamos estaba yendo por buen camino y quería hacer las cosas a nuestro ritmo y no por algo que mi estúpido padre hubiera propuesto antes de nacer.

La respuesta era tan absurdamente simple que para digerirla completamente, Akane tuvo que tomarse un tiempo. ¿Él quería tomar las decisiones y no dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso porque era algo que no habían decidido ambos? ¿Todo este tiempo había sufrido por un estúpido cuestionamiento que Ranma no había sabido explicar bien?

La carcajada que brotó de los labios de Akane fue tan honesta que Ranma sintió que las comisuras de sus labios amenazaban con imitar la sonrisa de ella.

—¿Has pensado en lo estúpido que se escuchó eso? –preguntó ella controlando la risa que se había colocado después de la carcajada inicial.

—No puedo creer que te burles de mí, justo ahora que te digo lo que realmente pienso. –las palabras de Ranma mostraban pena, sin embargo, sus labios demostraban todo lo contrario.

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabías?

—Eso me han dicho.

La relación que tuvieron o que pudieran llegar a tener había sido afectada por ese suceso en su pasado. Para recuperar lo que tenían aún faltaba mucho, lo bueno de todo esto era que parecía que iban por un buen camino.

—Creo que deberíamos de regresar a la fiesta. –intentó pararse pero los tacones de 10 cm. que su hermana se había empeñado en que usar no hacía que la tarea fuera más fácil.

—¿Por qué? Aún tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

Aún tenía muchísimas cosas que pensar sobre Ranma, sobre ella y sobre ellos como pareja. Porque primero que nada, él no le había dicho nada sobre volver a ser una pareja. Un beso no compensaba todo el dolor por el que había pasado y mucho menos hacía de su pasado un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Ranma casi podía escuchar los engranajes de Akane dar vueltas sobre ese tema y sabía, mejor que nadie, que ella necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar que las cosas tomaran su cauce y no interferir. Dejaría que ella tomara la decisión de cuál sería el camino que deberían de seguir.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? –dijo parándose y dándole la mano viendo la extraña manera en la que ella caminaba con esos zapatos.

—No sabes lo mucho que quiero tirar estos zapatos, lo haría pero no quiero Nabiki me arranque la cabeza.

—Con todo el stress al que ha estado sujeta todo este tiempo, probablemente lo haga.

Ahora que las cosas habían quedado claras entre ellos podían volver a esa amistad que tenían en esos pocos momentos en los que se llevaban bien. Era un paso enorme después de esa ruptura.

Las cosas tardarían un poco en retomar su cauce natural, lo bueno era que el tiempo no era ningún problema para ninguno de los dos.

—Gracias. –le dijo Akane cuando le abrió la puerta al salón en donde sonaba una balada.

—Un placer. –hizo una reverencia y le sonrió con galantería. —¿Señorita, le gustaría bailar?

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. –contestó ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, adentrándose en la oscurecida sala del salón de fiestas.

**.:Fin:.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada, así que pensé que era hora de desempolvar estos proyectos de historias y darles una continuación.

Felices fiestas, Mussainu!


End file.
